wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sound of Halloween
The Sound of Halloween is a Wiggles Halloween song from the Pumpkin Face video and album. Jeff cameos in the maypole scene from Witchy-Woo, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh! but with a different camera angle shot. Song Lyrics (Simon writes with a feather pen.) Simon: Owls hoot at the witch's brew And the sound of the wind in the trees Hear the tip-tap of that black cat Dancing in the darkened street Lachy: All across the night Hear the howling cry of "Trick or treat!" Simon: That's the sound of Halloween Captain and Emma: That's the sound of Halloween Simon: Halloween Captain and Emma: That's the sound of Halloween Simon: Hear the boom boom and the doom doom Off the doom gloom band Captain and Emma: Halloween Simon: Frogs croak in the dark dogs bark In the park and across the land Lachy: You can hear the laughing Happy cry of "Trick or treat!" Simon: That's the sound of Halloween Captain and Emma: That's the sound of Halloween Simon: Halloween Captain and Emma: That's the sound of Halloween Lachy, Captain and Emma: All across the land We're a happy band Simon: So have a happy Halloween Captain and Emma: Have a happy Halloween Simon: Halloween Captain and Emma: Have a happy Halloween Simon: Listen close you can hear the most Of the ghost with the finery Captain and Emma: Halloween Simon: Grab a sheet and make some holes And scream a scary scream with me Captain and Emma: AAH! Lachy: All across the night Hear the happy cry of "Trick or treat!" Simon: That's the sound of Halloween Captain and Emma: That's the sound of Halloween Simon: Halloween Captain and Emma: That's the sound of Halloween Simon: Halloween Captain and Emma: That's the sound of Halloween Simon: Halloween Captain and Emma: That's the sound of Halloween (Simon blows out the firelight candle.) Song Credits John Field, Paul Field (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) MUSIC PRODUCED BY Anthony Field MUSIC RECORDED AT Hot Potato Studios, Sydney RECORDED BY Ben Hardie, Alex Keller MIXED BY Alex Keller MASTERED BY< Don Bartley VOCALS: Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce BACKING VOCALS: Bláthnaid Conroy Murphy, Paul Paddick, Emma Watkins MUSICIANS: Bláthnaid Conroy Murphy, Anthony Field, John Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Alex Keller Video Clips from the Songs * Scary Ghost! * Little Vampires * Three Little Pumpkins * Do the Skeleton Scat! * The Full Moon Melody * Zombie Feet * Furry Wolfman * Trick or Treat * Howling Wolf * Mumbles the Monster * Witchy-Woo, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh! Trivia *Clips of other Pumpkin Face songs are shown throughout the music video. *On October 26th 2017, the song was uploaded on The Wiggles' YouTube channel. Gallery File:SoundOfHalloween5.png|The skeleton File:SoundOfHalloween6.png|Simon writing with a feather pen File:SoundOfHalloween7.png|Simon singing File:DotheSkeletonSkat!.png|The Awake Wiggles doing the skeleton skat File:TrickorTreat.png File:SimonandEmmainPumpkinFace.jpg|Simon and Emma as pumpkins SoundOfHalloween2.png|Lachy TrickorTreatWriting.jpg|Lachy showing a "Trick or Treat" writing File:SoundOfHalloween8.png|"That's the sound of Halloween" CaptainandEmmainPumpkinFace.jpg|Captain and Emma File:SimonandCaptainFeatherswordinPumpkinFace.png|Simon and Captain MumblesonTV.jpg|Mumbles on TV File:SoundOfHalloween9.png|Simon singing the second verse File:HowlingWolf.png File:SoundOfHalloween10.png|"Halloween" FurryWolfman3.png|Nick and Simon howling as wolfs TrickorTreat2.png|Emma, Simon and Captain SoundOfHalloween.png|"Sound of Halloween" File:LittleVampires3.png|Lucia, Eliza and Millie LachySingingDotheSkeletonSkat!.png|Lachy playing the piano EmmaasMoonshinePearl.jpg|Moonshine Pearl JeffinPumpkinFace.jpg|Jeff JeffandAnthonyinPumpkinFace.jpg|Jeff and Anthony SoundofHalloween12.png|"So have a happy Halloween" TheWigglesandNickHutchinson.jpg|The Wiggles and Nick the Wolf TheFullMoonMelody.jpg|"The Full Moon Melody" SoundofHalloween13.png|Simon singing the third verse ScaryGhost!.jpg|Scary Ghost! CaptainandAnthonyinPumpkinFace.jpg|Anthony and Captain File:MumblesTheMonster2.png|Mumbles' feet MumblesTheMonster.png|Mumbles in school SoundofHalloween14.png|"That's the sound of Halloween" TheZombieWiggles.jpg|The Zombie Wiggles ZombieFeet.png|"Zombie Feet" TheMaleZombieWiggles.png|The Male Zombie Wiggly Humans ZombiesSimonandLachy.jpg|Zombies Simon and Lachy CaptainandSimonasZombies.jpg|Zombies Captain and Simon ZombieCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Zombie Captain Feathersword SoundofHalloween15.png|Captain, Lachy and Emma RedStarryKeyboardinPumpkinFace.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard CaptainFeatherswordPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinPumpkinFace.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing Red Starry Keyboard SoundofHalloween16.png|Simon blowing the candle SoundofHalloween17.png|Simon writing on the feather pen again Video Category:Wiggles songs Category:Pumpkin Face songs Category:Songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Halloween songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Cameos Category:Music Category:John Field Songs Category:Paul Field Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Furry Tales songs Category:New Wiggles Category:New Wiggles Songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Bonus Feature songs